


Arachnid.

by dhyxcks



Category: VIXX
Genre: (I'm terrified of spiders lol), Fluff, Kind of Hurt/Comfort, M/M, also raken/kenvi for like a sentence, and leo's a music teacher, idk how to tag, it's not really relevant to the story but it's a thing i guess, leo's scared of spiders, n's a dance teacher, this was my 1 am mind rambling after i saw a spider in my room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 11:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12431781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhyxcks/pseuds/dhyxcks
Summary: Unfortunately, the gods did not decide to have mercy on Taekwoon on that day, this was proven as he spun around. He cracked open his left eye but promptly screwed it tightly shut again as he came face to face with his worst nightmare. A spider.





	Arachnid.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for this, it is completely self-indulgent. As I said in the tags, i wrote this at 1am so excuse everything wrong with it. Also, please note that i know nothing about the Korean schooling system so i just went with British because thats what i know (yr10s are like 14-15).

Taekwoon sighed as he unlocked and pushed open the door of his tiny flat, on the top level of a relatively old apartment block located in the outskirts of Seoul. He had had a long day at work, starting the day with a whole class of rowdy Year 10s for two hours first thing in the morning. 

He gently shoved the heavy door shut behind him and stumbled towards his cozy bedroom, desperate to change out of his stiff work clothes, into something more comfortable. he shredded his suit as quickly as he could before looking around his messy floor for an adequately clean t-shirt to wear. 

T-shirt on, he began opening the drawers next to his bed, searching for something to keep his warm and protected from he chilly November air that was somehow making its way into his home.

However, before he could advance on his mission, he saw a slight movement in his peripheral vision and froze, dreading what he might find. Praying to the deities that his assumptions were incorrect, he shut he eyes and turned.

That day, unfortunately, the gods did not decide to have mercy on Taekwoon, this was proven as he spun around. He cracked his left eye but promptly screwed it tightly shut again as he came face to face with his worst nightmare. A spider. 

Not just any old spider, mind, a huge black spider situated right in the middle of his navy blue pillow, stretching its legs out and proceeded to frantically scatter about his pillow case. Takedown stood completely still, barely even breathing, weighing his options: either, find the biggest, heaviest book in his apartment and squash it, or ask someone for help. He couldn't do anything, however, with that damn spider staring at him so creepily, so he ran to his living room, heart rate slowing with every step he took away from the bane of his existence. 

Once Taekwoon was safely in the living room he let himself think of his next problem: who to call. He made a mental list of all his friends to see who would be able to save him from the devil incarnate. It was Thursday, date night for Wonsik and Jaehwan, Hongbin would be busy at rehearsals for the musical he was directing for at least three more hours ad Sanghyuk would be off doing who-knows-what, who-knows-where. The last option was Taekwoon's neighbour, Hakyeon. 

Now, Hakyeon was a good enough guy, polite, respectful and kind; but he had one flaw. He was unfairly attractive and overtime he spoke, Taekwoon died a little inside.

After a further five minutes of pondering over who would be the fastest solution, Taekwoon came to the conclusion that Hakyeon would be the best option. The next two minutes, he spent psycing himself up for it and sprinted at his front door, colliding with it and forcing it wide open. 

Once in the hall, Taekwoon span to his right, greeted by a door identical to his. He raised his his fist and timidly rapped his knuckles on the wood. Hopping from foot to foot as he waited for a response. 

This response came quicker than expected, the door opened so suddenly that he overbalanced and would've fallen if it weren't for the warm hand that latched itself onto his forearm and pulled him back into a standing position.

Blushing, Taekwoon coughed and raised his head to meet the eyes of his saviour, a gesture he was sadly unable to execute as saviour's eyeline was currently directed at something below Taekwoon's waist. Takedown followed his gaze and, as he figured out what Hakyeon was staring at, he abruptly remembered that he was only wearing a worn, oversized t-shirt and a pair of boxers. Mentally kicking himself, he looked back up at Hakyeon, whose eyes were still fixed on Taekwoon cleared his throat again, watching as Hakyeon jumped out of his trance. 

"Hey Taekwoon," he managed to stammer, "what brings you here?"

"Well-" Taekwoon laughed humourlessly before mumbling, "There's a spider in my apartment and I'm too scared to get rid of it myself." Upon hearing this, Hakyeon let to a low chuckle, causing Taekwoon to, once again, feel warmth spread across his face and ears.

"You interrupted my choreographing because you're scared of a spider?" He asked, unamused. 

"I'm sorry, you don't have to. I can find a way. Sorry for inconveniencing you!" Takedown tripped over his words, performing a short, quick bow before turning to enter his flat, looking utterly dejected. 

"Oi! I never I wouldn't, I'm just coming." Hakyeon yelled, trying (and failing) to control the smile tugging at the corners of his lips. 

They cross the threshold of Taekwoon's house in silence, both slightly embarrassed of making fools of themselves in font of each other.

As they reach his room, Taekwoon slows his pace slightly, cringing at the messy state of the room and wishing he'd tidied up when he was supposed to. he was broken out of his musings by a small 'ah' from Hakyeon, probably in reaction to the spider. 

"How can you be scared of him?" Hakyeon cooed, "He's so cute!" he looked back to where Taekwoon was hovering by the door, eyes fervently flickering between the spider and Hakyeon's face, wondering who was going to make the first move.

As it turned out, Hakyeon was the one to make that move. He subtly reached for the empty glass on Taekwoon's bedside table and a sheet from the ever-growing pile of paperwork on Taekwoon's desk. With one item grasped firmly in each hand, he advanced. 

Taekwoon watched as Hakyeon trapped the spider in the glass, muttering apologies as he did so, and gently slid the paper under it to prevent it fro escaping. Takedown started to exhale a sigh of relief before Hakyeon straightened his back and turns to face Taekwoon, spider still enclosed in the glass and ask, "Where do we out him now?"

Taekwoon showed him to his balcony, where Hakyeon bent down andrleased the spider from its glass cage. 

As he did so he whispered a small "Bye bye, arachnid." (which Taekwoon totally did not find adorable, absolutely not).

With the spider gone and the peace in Taekwoon's apartment restored, it was sadly time for Hakyeon to leave. Just as he was walking out the door, however, he stopped and spun right back around, fishing a one from his pocket and gesturing for Taekwoon to give him his hand. Hakyeon scribbled something along the inside of Taekwoon's wrist.

"Call me if you need help with ." he winked flirtasiouly and ran back into his own flat, leaving shell-shocked Taekwoon behind his. 

Spiders were still the bane of Taekwoon's existed but he could probably deal with many more if it meant he could spend more time with the beauty that is Cha Hakyeon.

**Author's Note:**

> ...please ignore any grammatical errors.
> 
> [cc](https://curiouscat.me/dhyxcks) | [twt](https://mobile.twitter.com/dhyxcks)


End file.
